This invention relates to a type of "automatic gas spray device & its safety system", particularly to one that can be installed at various locations to automatically spray irritative gas activated by electronic control main unit and a sensor in case of an attack, robbery or burglary to supress villains, and with a closed-circuit monitor, illumination equipment, alarm and such components as solenoid sensor, vibration sensor, etc. to compose an integrated safety system, so that in case of an emergency, to simultaneously give alarm and switch on the illumination equipment and take the photo of the villain from the closed-circuit monitor to facilitate identification of the villain.
Robbery and burglary have been known through long history. In this day of highly advanced science and technology and upgraded living standards, however, robbery and burglary are not on the decline. Villains are nowadays using more dangerous weapons than before. When the police arrives at the scene of a robbery case, the villains would have gone away leaving no trace behind. Therefore, it is imperative to develop a more effective protection device to ensure the safety of human life and properties. In view of the above, the inventor has actively studied the ways to solve such problems, and has come up with a type of "automatic gas spray device & its safety system" which will be able to protect human life and reduce financial loss. This invention is mainly composed of a gas cylinder a solenoid, sliding seat, spray nozzle, base casing, adjustment seat, fixing rod to form an automatic gas spray device which is installed in a particular place at one's house or other locations, when the robber activates the sensor, the pushing rod at the center of solenoid pushes the gas cylinder in the sliding seat, gas is sprayed from the nozzle to stop the robber. Meanwhile, it activates the alarm, lighting fixture and closed circuit monitor, as well as an automatic call to nearby police force or relatives or friends. This invention, can be used at one's house and other facilities or locations to protect human life and properties against robbers.